Dealing with Life
by HK-Revan
Summary: Fate must love mini Jack. Or hate him. Clone Jack wants to do something useful, becoming a dragon rider was not one of them. Eragon crossover
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Dealing with Life

AUTHOR: Hk-Revan

CATEGORY: Crossover/Action/Adventure/Drama/Angst

SUMMARY: Fate must love mini Jack. Or hate him. (Eragon crossover)

SPOILERS: SG1 - definitely up to Season 7 Fragile balance. Eldest, second in Inheritance Trilogy.

Will be focusing on Mini-Jack, with very little to do with the rest of the SGC.

_Disclaimer_:. MGM/UA, Gekko Productions et al. own all things Stargate SG-1. _Timeline:_ After Season 7 "Fragile Balance" for SG1 (the mini-Jack episode)

It was a weird book, Eldest. Jack had been interested at this book after someone dropped Eragon on his foot. After cursing and kicking said book, Jack picked it up and read it. The book was vaguely like Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. It was about dragons, elves and a weird creep like the System Lords. What really attracted Jack's attention was the fact the words in the book were similar to Latin. Some form of ancient that he could barely understand. Not that he could really understand ancient, Daniel mentioned there were many dialects and his was one of many.

_Daniel must be drooling over some artifact or another. _

At that thought, he felt saddened. He really missed his team, missed kicking snake butt. It was barely half a year, and already he was bored. He walked with the book clutched in his hands he walked passed empty hallways. It was afternoon all the kids were gone. He had detention and borrowed the school's copy. He just started reading it when the bell rung. He walked past posters and chattering teachers.

He did not want to be here. He wanted to be in action again, to fight and know that he was doing something useful. He wanted to be useful, or and adult. He would give anything to back under the mountain saving the galaxy with his teammates and friends.

Problem was there could only be one O'Neill. That O'Neill was the original, the only reason he was not scrapped was the Old O'Neill wanted him to have a better life, besides NID would have loved to dissect him. He shudders.

The government built him a new identity, so NID could not find him. A nice solid background so if he got in trouble, they would not discovery he who was and spill the secret.

Sighing, Jack leaned against the wall and dropped the book. His leather jacket engulfed his slim figure making him smaller than before. He decided to wear a dark ensemble, to fit his mood. Normally he would be more cheerful but after being almost kicked out for attacking a group of jocks, he was a bit bitter. He flexed his gloved hand, grimacing.

_On the bright side, I have a motorcycle. _

Apparently, after becoming emancipated and getting a nice allowance, he was able to get his drivers license and a motorcycle. A bit used but it was the closest he would get to a jet other than a roller coaster. To complete the ensemble, he bought a leather jacket. He also bought leather gloves and a leather messenger bag. Yes, he had a leather fetish, not as severely as the Tok'ra but a nice healthy one.

Growling, he trudged on, slowly alking towards the exit of the school. After all, no one knows he's here.

"Hey You. Jack. You twerp, get back here."

He did not recognize the voice. The threat was there, adult voice. NID?

_Not waiting to find out he ran, if bullies oh well, if some disgruntled parent oops, if teacher uh oh. If NID, run like hell. _

He heard the heavy pound of feet and the sound of zat barely missing his head. He ran and shoved the door open, falling onto soft ground?

Jack blinked; he was lying on grass in a dark area.

"AURAGH!"

His senses screamed and he moved out of the way as a sharp something slammed into the ground near his head. Looking up he smelled, rather than saw a dark figure trying to get his sharp weapon out of the ground. He shifted from clown mode to soldier mode. Years of black ops training and survival instincts allowed him to live this long and this intact. He fell back on instinct, on his innate feelings. He was a survivor, a soldier. He can't die now.

Moving quickly, he kicked the figure hard on what he hoped was its genitals and again as it collapsed. It whirled and swung its blade at Jack. Jack ducked and heard the loud thunk as the blade was caught in the tree. Jack tackled the figure, snagging a blade, gasping slightly. It was a bit larger than a normal blade, not even that sharp, but it will do. He swung the blade, slicing the muscles and hamstrings. He had to jerk the blade out of the wound, he was right it wasn't that sharp. The figure screamed as it went down. The flailing arms, slammed into Jack's head sending him back. Lights danced and nausea rose as he slipped off the edge, unable to keep his balance. Jack slid and fell, down a cliff side and slammed into a rock. He groped for something to hold on, something to stop the spinning. He touched a smooth object, nice and cool to the touch. The last thing he saw a sparkly thing, smeared with his blood. He passed out.

_I am in so much trouble, Jack's gonna kill me. _

!#$&(++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Urag, growled. It failed in its task. It knew it would die. Limping the Urag went to join its companions, did not notice the blade sliding between his ribs or the death cries of its companions. Did not notice the blue dragon land next to its tall rider.

"Saphria, is there anyone else here?" The brunette rider asked its dragon.

_No, it appears it was a random scout party. We should head back. _

The rider climbed on the dragon, settling himself on the saddle. With a huge whoosh, the dragon leapt into the sky.

They did not notice the boy that lay crumpled on the ground, hidden by an overhang. If they did, things might have gone much easier for both of them.

RTYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

So, first attempt at Jack fic. Love the min- Jack. Hope they put him back into the series. Let's see how Jack lives in a land where guns don't exist.

Like Eragon too. Show love and review. PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Jack awoke to a cracking sound. At first, he thought that someone was trying to sneak up on him but realized the sparkly thing in front of him was breaking. Moving took some effort; once again, Jack banged his knees. This time it was not as bad and he had only a few scrapes and bruises. Looking around, he realized that he was not anywhere near his school. The person who attacked him was not around. Sighing in relief, Jack turned back to what he suspected was an egg. Very slowly, his mind put the pieces together; he was not a rocket scientist or smart as Carter but had a suspicious feeling of what that egg was.

_For crying out loud, please don't be a dragon. Please. My life is hectic enough._

Jack was not really a religious man, so he randomly prayed and hoped that someone would grant his wish. He hoped he was on some desolate planet and not where he thought he was.

The black egg, with slivery veins was hatching. With a burst, a small dark object emerged from the ruins of the egg. It was a small dragon; with big golden eyes, and was dripping with slime.

Cautiously the little dragon stumbled towards Jack. Jack considered running, if he was where he was, what would happen next would bind him in a lot of trouble.

The dragon cooed, and cocked its head at him. It looked some cute and all the tension melted away.

_Oh why not, it could be a new alien species that we never came across._

Tentatively Jack gently touched the dragon's wet head. A searing blast of heat and ice rode up his arm through his palm. Light assaulted his eyes and seared his brain. For a brief second, Jack remembered the ancient knowledge, then it left him. Jack gasped for air and trying to steady himself.

Well, this is new. The book did not give the experience justice.

Jack looked at his hand and on his palm was a dark swirly mark. It was similar to the description in the book. It was official, he was not dreaming and somehow he was living a story. If it were not for his involvement in the SGC, he would have dismissed this for hallucinations.

Jack eyed the black dragon as it licked itself clean of any slime that stayed on it. It cocked its head and looked at Jack. It sniffed him and poked quizzically at his bag.

_It is probably hungry; I think I have some part of my lunch and some snacks._

Jack rummaged for a chocolate bar and his water bottle.

"Here, see if you like it." Jack unwrapped the bar and held it in front of the infant Dragon.

The tiny black dragon sniffed the bar and apparently liked the smell. It bit into the bar and then ate the rest. With a leap, it dove into Jack's bag and came out with half a ham sandwich. Quickly it devoured it, swallowing the sandwich faster than the eye could track.

Jack sighed there went his dinner. Without proper tools, it would be hard to procure any sort of dinner. Maybe the thing that attacked him left something there.

Jack grabbed the small dragonling and placed it on his shoulder. Right now, it was small, but soon it would grow big, too big for him to hide.

The dragonling settled on his shoulder and clung to his leather jacket. The nice warm weight warmed Jack up.

With a grunt, he climbed up the hill, keeping his ascension as quiet as possible. He pulled himself up and the smell of rotting meat hit him. The dragon squeaked and covered its own nose. Putting his hand over his nose and mouth, Jack eyed the scene. There were dead bodies everywhere, weapons scattered and what looked like a burnt corpse. Some of the corpses were ripped, others hacked to pieces. Something went through here and killed these people.

Nausea rolled in his stomach, forcing him to go into some bushes and throw up. It was his first dead body as a teenager. He was use to death as a colonel in the air force but his new body was not. The dragon had climbed down his back and wandered toward the bodies. It was sniffing the air like a dog. Despite the stench and the bloated bodies, it walked around the area looking for something.

It squealed and Jack walked towards it. As he walked he noticed how horrific the men looked and the armor and symbols. He remembered the symbols from somewhere. These men were probably in an army or something. There was an evil king in the book, Galb..something. The conk to his head must have rattled his brains; it was either that or the light from the bonding. Jack stepped over the bodies and went to where the little dragon was sitting.

The dragon found a knapsack. Inside where scrolls covered with foreign writing, that Jack could not make heads or tails.

_Where was Daniel when you need him_, he thought lamenting.

Jack patted the dragon. "Do you know how to read it?" He asked hopefully to the dragon.

The dragon merely cooed and trilled. Jack sighed; the book did mention that dragons could not think speak until it was older. It would be no help, heck he did not even know what the dragon's name was or its gender.

Jack could wait though; right now, what was important was that he survived him and his little companion. Jack stuffed the scrolls into his bad along with some odd and ends that he found. He then went through the duty and searching the bottles for anything useful, a knife or tool. Maybe some food that dead man could not eat. After some fruitless searching, he found some dried meat, a bit of bread and coins. Along with that, he found a few knives and an unbroken bow. Unfortunately, the arrows were broken, so he took the arrowheads.

Happy with his findings, he sent to erasing his presence. He did not want to attract attention to himself, not yet. When in enemy territory you are to survive until the rescue team comes to rescue you. On the other hand, in his case, survive until Carter or one of her super genius friends find him and rescue him. For now, stay hidden.

_Don't cause trouble._

Jack winced, that sounded exactly like General Hammond. He was a big pain in the ass. Usually that led to insulting various system lords leading to torture. Ah yes, they considered him a big pain in the _mikta._ For all those who do not know goa'uld that meant ass.

Bonk

Jack stumbled slightly and looked over his shoulder; apparently, the dragon was trying to attract his attention with trilling and finally decided to head butt him. Jack followed the dragon to a small clearing away from the carnage. It led to grass and more trees.

It trilled and pointed its head towards the clearing. Jack raised an eyebrow. He did not see anything. The dragon trilled again and Jack glared at the clearing. Intently scrutinizing it did noting accept notice that many of the grass were squashed a bit. Some dimples in the dirt that was it.

_Wait, maybe I am doing this wrong._

Jack looked at the clearing again, this time looking for the bigger picture. In the black ops, he learned how to recognize tracks of different machines and people, how to judge what that person looked, by footprint size alone. He saw a huge mark in the grass. As if, something landed there and smaller marks, like footprints. Jack concluded that something was here, and it probably killed the men.

_Probably a dragon and its rider. But who?_

After a few minutes of thinking he nailed it down to a few facts.

The dragon is probably one of three.

It's rider is male, or a really big female

It is armed, probably dangerous

Jack groaned, this was not a situation. Cut off from support, no cavalry and probably stuff with a dragon for the rest of his life. Can you imagine explaining a fifty-foot long dragon to the Pentagon, not to mention the President.

Jack grabbed the dragon and draped it on shoulder. Then he proceeded to erase further evidence of his presence. Then he left, hanging around dead people would generate alarm and suspicion. He left, leaving the corpses to rot and generally stink up the place.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFff

A few days earlier…..

Galbatrox stood there in front of a bunch of Ugrals, hired help, and Murtagh.

"You will find the egg. You will find its rider if it has one. If you don't, you're DEAD."

The beautiful elven face was twisted in furry.

"I have even written the command on scrolls. I already ordered all guards to be watching for a big flying object. Don't fail me.

The face changed to one of unearthy beauty and graced them all with a smile. A creepy smile but a smile.

"Dismissed, Murtagh stay here."

Those who could show facial emotion shot Murtagh looks of sympathy and hurried out. Murtagh stepped forward and kneeled, head bowed.

"Murtagh, find the dragon egg, bring it here. I don't trust does fools to do anything right."

The dismissal done at the end told Murtagh to go, or else. Murtagh stood, bowed and walked out, leaving the King to paranoid muttering.

_Thorn_

_Yes?_

_We have a mission to find the-_

_Other egg. I know, I heard the moron's ranging from here._

_Don't call him that, he may hear._

_True, bloody bastard. _

_We're stuck with him, we can't do anything against him._

_I know._

Murtagh climbed on his red dragon and rode into the sky. His heart heavy with doubt and disgust. He was bound in the ancient language to a tyrant who ravaged his mind. He cursed his existence, his servitude.

RTYUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Right, so next one. Hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own Stargate

He was running. Not in fear, not in anger but in pure joy. His muscles were growing in and he was positive he was growing taller. A part of him missed the joy of modern convenience. His hair was growing longer and he was growing stubble in his chin.

_Come on Jack, hurry up! _

That was Carter, his dragon, a female one. It was a small black dragon that was as big as a small black bear. She had claws and teeth. He named her Carter since she liked it. She seemed to take after Major Carter. They both save his asses many times and captured his heart. He grew extremely fond of his dragon. He did have a crush on Major Carter, well his big self did. Now that he thought about it, he didn't love her. He was a clone and was a copy. Major Carter will love his original not him. He was going to distinguish himself from his original. Being a Dragon Rider is definitely something different.

He was happy that he knew some things about this place. He may not understand many things but he did understand the language was reminiscent of Norse. The Asgard spoke Norse but it seemed to be more different. He couldn't understand the Asgard language or Norse. Secretly he wondered if the Ancient language of his version of Ancients would be the same. If it was, all he had to do was remember the Ancient knowledge.

Then there was the magic. It was by accident, really. He wanted a fire. He remembered the words Eragon said to make fire. He spoke it out loud. He torched a tree. Never ever doing it again. Ever.

Jack conjured up images of himself reeking havoc at SGC, Hammond would blow a vein. His older self might be more lenient. After all, if he could blow things up with a single word, then he would be great asset. Carter however may want to do every scientific test there was to see how it worked. It would take years for her to accept magic. She was a stickler for science. It would take a flying pig to convince her. Or…a flying dragon.

_Come on, old man, catch me! _

Jack's eyes twitched at the old man comment. Apparently, dragons could tell how old a person really was. It took some time to convince the dragon wasn't crazy and the fact technology existed. It took even more time to convince the small dragon about aliens and the fact its rider was from another world, or dimension, or reality. He didn't yet to pick an answer.

After a month or so, the dragon grew a bit bigger. They would talk; or rather the dragon would listen as Jack talked about who he was. He would regal Carter about Carter, about his former life. It was interesting for Jack to actually relax, no school, no saving the world. It was heaven, except for the fact that he would probably piss off the natives and inevitably get them both in serious harm.

They were exploring the forest. He hated trees, too many planets with too many trees. But here, he felt at peace. As if the trees connected to him. He was not a tree hugger. He was the type of person who blew things up or went flying. One of two things done. The other seems way out of his ability, unless he masters the language.

He finished his five mile trek. Carter was already at the finish line, cleaning her claws daintily. Carter chuckled while Jack smiled slightly. Jack plopped down and relaxed. The sun was warm and the wind felt good. They were upwind, so Carter could smell for intruders. There supplies were a bit thinned out and he still couldn't make head or tails of the letters. Carter landed nearby and curled up near him. A nagging feeling seem to be banging at the back of his head. Had Jack been vigilant he would have noticed how he was remembering things that weren't his memories. After all, he was a perfect clone of General O'neill. He perfect copy of the original, with all the knowledge to go with it, even the downloaded Ancient knowledge. He just didn't know it yet.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"General, Jack is missing."

Those words were not one General O'neill would like to wake up to. O'neill went to work in a relative bad mood. All servicemen and women wisely got out of his way. He was handed a folder explaining what had occurred.

He called Sg-1 to the meeting room. Carter, Teal'c and Daniel sat there waiting for him.

"Sir, what is the matter?" Asked Carter while reading a report made by SG-5.

"Well, it appears Mini me is missing. The school called saying Jack was missing. He was sighted running from three suspicious men. We now know the men are from the NID." Jack said dryly. He rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "I knew this was a bad day."

Carter closed the folder. "He may have been kidnapped."

"Indeed." Teal'c voiced. "They may use your clone as leverage against you."

"Did you…Jack…." Daniel stopped. It was hard to refer to Jack when the other Jack was there. "Did he leave anything behind?"

"School officials say he left his book." Muttered the general as he leafed through the report. "It doesn't appear as if he planned to leave.

"Saddle up team; we're going back to high school." Jack stood and the others stood as well.

"We?" Asked Carter a bit confused.

"Yep, I'm going." Jack walked to his office. "Since I'm the uncle it is expected for me to go."

Jack called a few people and dressed. His team was similarly dressed in civilian clothes.

"Let's go


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon sat next to Saphira munching on some fruit. After a hard day's work, they were relaxing. Earlier they had a job to intercept some messengers. From that they learned about a new dragon egg that was hidden somewhere in the forest. They searched and found a random scout party and destroyed them.

When both rider and dragon retraced their tracks, they discovered someone was there before them. They also discovered the residue of an egg and few tracks. The person with a young dragon was somewhere in a vast land. It was already concluded that person does not work for Galbatrox. If Galbatrox had another dragon, he would have bragged about it already, unless he was training the rider personally.

It has been a month since they were tracking the young rider and young dragon. They had no luck. Galbatrox's forces had no luck either. It was amazing considering the fact the elves were helping too. If the elves cannot find them then no one can.

"Saphira?"

_Yes? _

"Do you suppose the new rider is someone of my age?"

_Perhaps, why? _

"Well," Eragon got a glint in his eyes. "Then I can teach him or her and be a mentor."

_I see, still mad at the little respect you get? _

"Not really." He huffed a bit. "It's just really empowering to have someone look up to you."

_With your luck, the new rider will be more skilled than you are. _

Eragon frowned at Saphira. "Not funny. My ego is very delicate."

Sahpria snorted and laughed. Eragon resorted to throwing sticks at the dragon.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

General O'Neill stood in the principal's office. The officials of the school were rather nervous having Air Force personal there. The principal walked in, body shaking slightly nervously.

"Uh, hello Sir." He shock O'Neill's hand.

"Hello to you too," O'Neill took his glasses off.

"Where are the others?"

"They're helping the investigation." O'Neill did not bother to tell the principal that they were also employing the use of advanced technology to find Jack.

"I see." The principal smiled thinly.

"While I'm here, tell me about Jack's grades?" O'Neill was a bit concerned. If mini Jack failed a course, he would never forgive himself. After all, he already been through high school and passed. To fail would be awful.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Murtagh sat on Thorn watching the ground with enhanced eyes. He leaned back, tired.

"Thorn, it's been a month. Whoever has the egg is a very good hider."

_Yes, Galbatrox is getting more irritated. _

"This sucks; I think I'm getting saddle burn." Murtagh rubbed his backside a bit.

_I think I am getting windburn, impossible as that is but it is happening. _

The pair was flying for at least 10 hours a day searching; ground troops were also searching.

"Let's go back; it's been a long day." Murtagh patted Thorn's neck.

_Right, I am tired as well. _

"Although," Murtagh paused thoughtfully. "We would have to deal with the King's wraith."

_True, but for now we are not replaceable we have some advantage. He will not risk harming either of us until he has another option. _

Murtagh shuddered. He knew his life was forfeit if Galbatrox got tired of him and Thorn.

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that."

Thorn turned and flew back to the castle. Had they waited for a few more minutes they would have caught sight of a big black moving blob.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Jack sighed in relief. The red dragon that flew overhead turned the opposite direction and was now flying away.

"That was a close one." He said to Carter, perching his arm on the tree. He then jumped down, landing on the ground without a sound. Carter was hidden in the shadow, her black scales concealing her.

_Yes, we have been exceptionally lucky have we not? _

"Yeah," Jack rubbed the sweat off his brow. "We can't stay in the woods forever; we're running low on food." Jack waved at his clothes. "I'm running out of suitable clothing."

_You look fine to me. In addition, I do not need to wear clothing, why do you? _

Carter did not understand the concept of nudity and embarrassment about nudity. Jack sighed. "It's a human thing."

_Yes, a human thing that does not suit you. _

"What are you implying I'm not human?" Jack said in mock shock. He did not really expect an answer.

_You are not. _

Jack blinked at the dragon. "Wuh?" His face screwed up in a comical manner.

_As a rider your 'genes' were changed. You would notice that most humans cannot use magic, nor do they have the agility and strength you are displaying. Did you not notice how fast you have become and limber?_

Jack looked at his hands; the silver swirl gleamed in the sunlight. He thought back on how much he changed over the month.

_Many riders change and become more elven. You, however, are different. Your magic is strong and your will stronger. You are quick and silent as an elf, whether or not that is a product of your training as a 'black ops' it is still different. When you sleep, you mumble words I do not understand._

Jack frowned. "What words?" Carter already knew that he spoke many languages and some few alien curses.

_They are similar to the words used to do magic. _

"Norse?" Jack thought for a moment. Carter shook her head negatively.

_You said __Anqueetas._

"Ancient." Jack translated smoothly; he remembered what language it was. He remembered why he got the knowledge of the ancients dumped into his head. It was removed so he would not die. Maybe becoming a rider was mutating his genes to a point where he started remembering the knowledge.

If only this place had the technology to analyze his genes.

"What else is different?" Asked Jack, curiously one hand brushing his hair, it had grown to an unruly length.

_You were able to heal me quickly. You have yet to get sick from the various diseases that inhabit the forest. If I did not know, I would have thought you a dragon._

Jack chuckled, a dragon. He was honored that Carter thought so highly of him. He opened his mouth to say something more but he stopped. Something similar to a vision or dream flashed before his eyes.

Two people were walking towards them. One was a bright blue color, the other green. They were getting close; both had pointed ears and weapons.

Jack opened his eyes. His instincts told him someone was coming, a possible hostile.

_Jack? What is wrong? I saw something but I do not know what it was. _

He held up his hand, an old military gesture that meant for everyone to shut up. Ever since their bonding, they shared memories and experiences. Carter was well versed in military gestures and tactics.

Carter slunk into the ground. She melted back into the darkness, gone.

Jack climbed up the tree, and hid in the safety of the leaves. The plan was to drop down and knock the intruders unconscious. Jack began to regret bringing a gun with him or at least a zat.


	5. Chapter 5

The two elves walked under the tree, unaware that they were being watched. They were arguing to each other. To Jack's inexperienced ear he could only catch a few of the words.

As the two argued at each other, he leapt down, landing on one. The other in shock did not notice the dragon. He got a tail to the back of the head for his troubles.

The two elves went down and out for the count. Carter crept out of the brush.

"Think they were alone?"

_No._

"Right, let's keep moving."

Jack surveyed the scene. Leaving a pair of bodies is a sure fire way of telling people where you are, might as well put up a big neon sign with the words Shoot Me.

With a grunt, he dragged the bodies into a ditch. He covered them with dirt and leaves. Jack then covered his tracks and signs of a fight. The two elves were still alive and blissfully unconscious.

_More are coming; we should go before we are captured._

Jack nodded and sprinted in the opposite direction. Carter followed behind him, loping on the ground as Jack jumped from tree to tree. Together they ran through the forest, rather silently for a gangly youth and a big dragon.

However, they were not quiet enough. Jack was suddenly pinned to a tree by an arrow. He was not injured but was stuck.

"Dammnit!" Jack growled, tugging at his pinned clothes. Carter had wisely hidden in the underbrush.

A female elf and a strangly looking male elf appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked the strange male elf.

Jack only stuck his tongue out impetuously.

The female elf went towards him and grabbed the bag he had. She then rifled through it. She found the messages and swore. "Eragon, tie him and take him with us."

The strange male elf nodded. He grabbed some rope out of his bag and tied Jack's hands.

Eragon grabbed the longer length and tugged at it clearly telling Jack to follow. With rolling eyes, Jack followed. Now he remembered who Eragon was. In reality, Eragon did not seem that amazing. Then again, the underdogs beat the living crap out of the evil doers.

Jack wondered if he could be classified as an underdog. Naw, he was a big dog.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The two elves dragged Jack back with them to their camp. Another elf was there was well, an elderly elf, aged.

Jack could feel Carter was nearby but hidden. They were in the mountains and a black dragon could not hide in a mountain. Forests were better as were the dark of night.

The elderly elf went over to Jack and tugged his gloves off. The shining mark glinted.

"You are a rider." The male elf proclaimed, intelligence showing in his ancient eyes.

The other two elves blinked. Eragon whacked himself on the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe it's because you're slow." Drawled the female elf. "It's sad that even as an elf you are even more stupid than you were as a human."

Jack cackled. "You got owned kid!"

Eragon growled at Jack. "I'm not a kid!"

Jack stuck his nose in the air. "Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Too."

"Not"

"Too."

The female elf grabbed Eragon by his the shoulders and shook him. "Act more mature, Eragon."

Eragon nodded in agreement. "Yes Ma'am."

Two dark shapes covered the group in shadows. A blue dragon appeared along with another. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the blue dragon. It was Saphria. He was a secret fan of the female dragon.

The other dragon was older and was missing a forearm. He looked menacing.

_Who is this?_

"We captured him in the forest. He's a rider."

_One of Galbatroxis?_

"We don't know."

_I say we eat him. It'll save us a lot of trouble._

"Don't worry Saphria, I'm sure we'll find someone for you to eat." The female elf patted Saphria. "There are an abundance of idiots wanting to challenge a dragon."

_ I know._

"Now, unnamed Rider, who are you and where are your allegiances?" Asked the elderly elf, a hand on his sword. "Speak quickly or lose the ability to speak forever."

Jack gulped.

"Grorwl" Snarled Carter. She sprang in front of her Rider, wings spread out. She was pitifully smaller than the other dragons.

_Stay away from Jack!_

Jack had to smile at Carter's bravery and frown at her brazenness. Once they were out of this he was going to give her a talk about following orders. If they got out of this alive. The future looked very bleak.


	6. Chapter 6

The other three elves looked at Carter. They were not threatened by her. The two older and more mature dragons towered over her. To her credit, she didn't show any signs of fear.

"We are not enemies here. Please call your dragon off."

"Only if you call yours off first."

"Very well."

The older dragon limped over to the older elf and lied on the ground, his wings pressed tightly to his body.

Eragon, however, was not going to call off Saphria. There was something about the stranger that he did not like. The kid just felt wrong, like he didn't belong here.

_Shall we Eragon?_

Eragon shook himself from his troubling thoughts and nodded. Saphria assumed a non threatening pose.

Carter ambled towards Jack and sat near him, clearly protective. She nuzzled Jack, checking him for injuries.

"Now that the hostilities are over, can you tell me what you are doing with these messages and why you are here?"

Jack wondered what to tell them. He didn't want to seem crazy here.

"I was looking for a big round hole. Like a big ring, upright on the ground." It didn't hurt to check. Who knows, there might actually be a gate here.

"A big ring?" The elder elf scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I have heard of that."

Jack perked up.

_There was a ring here?_

"Did it have weird symbols on it?"

"Yes. It did. During my time of the dragon riders we found the ring. We were going to help build a house on that particular spot so we moved it."

"Did you also move this…um..it's like a box with similar symbols on it."

The elf frowned, thinking back. "No. We left it there. It didn't seem to hold any significance. I believe it was an ornament."

Jack groaned.

"Do you remember where you moved the ring? Can you take me there?"

Eragon butted in. "Hey. We're the one asking the questions."

Jack growled at Eragon. "Shut up." He didn't need nosey kids butting in on his business.

Eragon grabbed Jack by his shirt. "Don't be so disrespectful. You should leave things to adults."

Jack scoffed. Hah. He was an adult. "Other than the other two elves, I don't see any adults here."

Eragon bristled. "If you weren't tied up, I'd give you a lesson."

Jack smirked. "Who said I was tied up?" He had lossened the bonds on his hands and was only faking in being helpless.

He punched Eragon in the face. Eragon skidded back a few feet before with a yell launched himself at Jack. Jack grinned and attacked.

After a few minutes, the two were dragged apart by their dragon counterparts. Jack had a black eye and a split lip. He also had various bruises. Eragon was worse for wear. He had two black eyes, and a broken nose.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Demanded Arya.

Eragon and Jack glowered at each other.

Arya sighed. "I'll get you both patched up."

_Our riders sure are stupid._

_Yep._

_Males._

Both female dragons sighed.

Oromis smothered a smile. He remembered when he was young and rambunctious like these new riders.

He coughed, clearing his throat. "As entertaining as this might be. We have business to attend to."

Oromis stood. "I do not believe you are a spy for Galbatorix. However I do not fully trust you. I think you wish to have the ring and monument reunited again. However you will need our help."

"Want do you want then?"

"Will you assist us in our upcoming battle?"

Jack thought about it.

_Perhaps we should Jack. This place is too hard to navigate on our own. We should get all the help we can get._

"Sure." Always best to work with the locals in order to avoid getting chased at.

Throughout the whole conversation Eragon conversed with Saphria.

_I don't trust them._

_Neigther do I. They feel funny._

_Yes! I knew it!_

_However Oromis choose to work with them. So don't do anything to jeopardize this._

_Who me?_

_Yes you Eragon._

Eragon huffed.

Where is the loyalty Saphria?

Saphria laughed a dragons laugh.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Thanks to comicfalcon for chasing me with angry dragons to update this.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack traveled with the group. But he was growing impatient and was starting to regret offering his help. It wasn't that he didn't want to but he had a feeling an urgent nagging feeling.

When they stopped to rest, Jack tried to talk to Oromis. But all his talking wasn't really working because Oromis seemed day dreaming.

"Look, I need to go to the big ring. It's really important." Jack stressed. It was his way home.

Eragon butted in. He didn't want his mentor being babbled at.

"Why? What makes it really important?"

Jack scowled at Eragon. "Classified." He said in reflex.

"You don't need to tell us." Oromis said, rubbing his chin with one hand. He had snapped out of his funk, as Jack would say. "Your destiny is not intertwined with ours. I don't believe you belong here, rider."

That surprised Jack. "What?" Something weird happened. But hey, he was going home.

Oromis smiled. "Your scent is different. It isn't human or elf or dragon. That is why I know."

"What?" Eragon was confused.

Oromis chuckled. "Our job right now is to bring this wayward traveler back to his home."

"But are we not fighting a war right now?" Objected Arya. "We cannot just stop to help this child."

"Don't you feel it Arya? The very air is urging us on." Oromis turned and started walking. "I will lead you to the circle."

Ayra scowled. "I do not like this." But she followed the older elf.

"He wouldn't had made a good rider in the first place." Muttered Eragon, following his mentor.

Jack twitched at Eragon's words. He wanted to show Eragon that he was indeed a prime candidate for riderhood. Carter nudged him on the shoulder before plodding on. Jack relaxed. He didn't need to prove himself.

He walked on as the dragons flew over head.

KKKKKk

It took two days to reach the place where the ring was. The ring was covered in ferns and vines. As the group walked into the area, Jack collapsed onto the ground, his head in his hands.

It hurt so much. It felt like someone was drilling a hole into his brain and threading shrapnel through it. He wanted to scream but his vocal cords weren't working. As the pain assaulted him he felt his arms and hands moving without his permission. He couldn't control his body and soon, he blacked out, his consciousness shutting down.

Ayra knew something was wrong when they stepped into the clearing. It wasn't that the little hairs on the back of her neck were standing up but it was also an instinctual feeling. She could tell everyone else felt it too. Eragon looked uncomfortable, as did Oromis. The dragons were fidgeting.

She knew something was very wrong when Jack collapsed. Her suspicions were fortified when Eragon tried to help Jack and was blown away without word or touch. Ayra ran at Jack hoping to calm him down or find out why this is occurring.

Jack stood, turned to face her, pushed out with a palm and Ayra felt like a dragon's tail smacked into her gut. She went flying as well, hitting a tree before sliding down onto the ground with numerous bruises. From her vantage point she could see and hear but do nothing.

It seemed as if a great weight was pressing down on her.

Jack turned to the big circle and held out both hands. The gate made a sound and another sound. With each sound it lit up. There were eight sounds and eight lights. Then the big circle turned into a big pool. A jet of water shot out and was slurped back into the circle.

Arya could see Jack walking into the circle and disappearing. His dragon followed, running after Jack frantically. With Jack gone, the weight was lifted and she stood. By the time she ran towards the upright circle, it was empty and a circle once more.

"What was that?" Voice Eragon, saying what she wanted to say.

Oromis seemed pleased. "An end of one journey and a start of another."

Ayra made a disgruntled sound. There were times the cryptic words wore through her patience.

KKKKKKKK

Once Jack walked out the other end of the stargate, he collapsed.

"Oh my god." He said, trying not to hyperventilate. He coughed, trying to clear his chest.

A slight shrill screeching sound made him turn around. Behind him was Carter. She was in pain. The small black dragon was in pain. Jack crawled over to her, holding her.

"You'll be fine." He whispered, stroking the trembling dragon.

Jack held on to Carter as they both passed out.


End file.
